A Haunting We Will Go!
by VelvetPersona
Summary: Just wanted to say...COME IN IF YOU DARE! MUHAHAHAHA! No seriously though, full summary is inside and it's rated T just in case. Hope everyone enjoys! Light Ninja/OC pairings and of course everyone's favorite pairing Jay/Nya


Disclaimer: Nope! I still don't own Ninjago and sadly never will! XD

Summary: Seven children travel to the city of nocturne, Twilight, to celebrate the joyous celebration that is Halloween. But, an eighth child is already in the city and she has been summoned to embark on a dangerous mission inside a macabre mansion. Will the other seven help her?

**My first official holiday fic! What a joyous occasion! For those of you who didn't read the little prompt before entering let me repeat myself. Please don't think too hard when reading this story. It has NOTHING to do with the timeline for my series and is strictly a random holiday story. Nothing is true, everything is permitted! A quote from Assassin's Creed that I just felt the need to throw in here!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

A Haunting We Will Go!

"Daaaad, why couldn't we stay in Temblor with mom and Dante?!" Cole whined for the umpteenth time causing his father, Lou, to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"For the last time, Cole" Lou sighed. "We are going to Twilight because your talented father was summoned along with the other Royal Blacksmiths to perform at the Annual Halloween Masquerade Ball. Don't worry your mother and Dante will meet us at the Eclipse Hotel on the morning after Halloween, so we can tour the city for a few days as a family before going back home. This is an all-expense paid mini vacation from the club that hired us, so we're going to milk this trip for what it's worth!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to go trick-or-treating! Not watch you and your friends at some boring Ball," Cole grumbled while turning his head to look out the passenger side window of his father's car. The countryside scenery whizzed by at a brisk pace and the young shaggy-haired boy pressed the button to descend the window in order to feel the cool fall morning wind on his face.

"Yes, yes, son I know and you are," Lou stated happily, keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"Really?!" Cole burst, almost giving himself whiplash for how fast he spun his head towards his father. His emerald-jade eyes alight with excitement and zeal.

Lou laughed. "Of course! You are a kid after all. The Ball is on Halloween night, so I won't be able to take you myself. That's why I signed you up to go trick-or-treating on a tour bus with other little kids. The bus will take you all over the nicer parts of Twilight and I made sure the event will be chaperoned of course…"

As his father droned on and on about details pertaining to the trick-or-treat bus, Cole sat back in his seat with a smile. He was a little worried at first when he was suddenly dragged off by his dad and piled into the family car with a little suitcase. Despite this being a mini vacation, he didn't want to leave his little brother and mom behind.

Cole suddenly frowned. This would be the very first time he ever missed out on going trick-or-treating with Dante and his friends in Temblor.

_But, everything should be alright since we'll still be able to share our candy like always when he and mom come. Plus, I'm going to a big city! Maybe there's fancy and delicious city candy! That would be awesome! _Cole thought giddily and refocused on his dad when his name was called.

"Now Cole, I still expect you to work hard. Remembering four years back when you fell on your face after failing to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay made me believe you weren't motivated enough. Dante's voice and dance rhythm are developing magnificently, so there's no reason why you can't succeed when both of you share the same gift especially with you being the oldest. Dante is…"

Cole huffed and returned his gaze out the window when his father began to lecture him on proper singing and dancing technique. He always despised when his father compared him to Dante. It wasn't that he was jealous of his little brother or anything. It was just annoying to hear. He loved practicing and performing with Dante, it was fun because they would encourage each other all the time if one of them missed a step or were not on beat with the music. Being with Dante made the whole experience tolerable even though he'd much rather practice cooking with their mother, Francesca, in the kitchen than rehearse dance steps any day.

"—that's why I picked out a costume for you to wear this year. Hopefully being in the clothes of a great performer will enlighten and inspire you to try harder in the future."

"Yeah, okay dad," Cole nodded absently. As long as he got to go trick-or-treating on Halloween night he didn't care what costume he wore.

* * *

"WOOHOO! Come on dad make Kazuya run faster! We have to catch up with mom and Nya!" Kai shouted excitedly, clutching his father's waist from behind. He could just make out his mom and little sister's flowing black hair a few hundred meters away as they galloped ahead atop of a black and white Appaloosa.

"Just hang on tight, son!" Ryu yelled back and gripped the reins of his powerful stallion. "Let's go Kazuya or is your mate faster than you are!?" He challenged and the auburn-colored Arabian grunted and shook his head, his black mane streaming in the wind. The clop of hooves along the forest ground grew more rapid as Kazuya accelerated until he was neck and neck with his mate, Jun.

"Whoa there, my sakura blossoms! Where's the fire!?" Ryu taunted as he rode beside his wife and daughter, a devilish smirk upon his charming face. Nya giggled at her father's display, but Dao Ming just returned her husband's taunt with a smirk of her own.

"Why hello slowpokes, I thought maybe you got lost back there!"

Ryu chuckled. "Hardly, we just gave you a head start with you being ladies and all! We may be blacksmiths, but we're still gentlemen, right Kai?!"

Kai mimicked his father's smirk perfectly, "That's right! Girls need all the help they can get!"

"Hah! I bet you were crying your eyes out since you and dad was so far behind!" Nya jibbed jubilantly and stuck out her tongue.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, I'm not a baby like you are!" As the youngsters continued to bicker back and forth the adults laughed.

"Alright Dao Ming, we should be coming along the borders of Twilight soon! There's a spring to water the horses so we'll rest there!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

The family of four rode swiftly through the sparse forest heading for the great city of stars. Ryu had traveled to Twilight many times in the past to trade his wares to collectors and Dojo masters, so he knew the quickest route in getting there. The rest of the Hayabusa Clan never ventured to any city, so when Ryu announced to the family a pleasurable expedition to celebrate Halloween in Twilight they were overjoyed, especially Kai and Nya.

The autumn leaves swirled around the horses' strong legs, the scenic beauty of the forest unobstructed despite the loss of greenery.

_Wow, this is so pretty! _Nya thought in awe. _And we finally get to experience trick-or-treating! Oh, I can't wait to dress up in my samurai costume! I bet I'll look so tough!_

Kazuya and Jun slowed to a stop amongst a clearing with a spring full of fresh clear water. The parents dismounted and helped their children down as well. Kai petted Kazuya's strong neck and took the reins from his father's hand to guide the male to the water source so he could drink and Nya did the same for Jun.

"This will be good for the children since Ignacia doesn't celebrate the going door to door begging for candy part of Halloween," Dao Ming sighed contently, watching her precious little boy and girl frolic in the water with the horses.

Ryu chuckled at his wife's interpretation of trick-or-treating. "Yeah, it will be much more rewarding for them to receive something rather than leave gifts on the porch for spirits to claim."

Dao Ming placed her hands on her slim hips and gave the handsome Japanese man a stern look. "It's important in my culture to give offerings to the spirits of the dead to provide solace and ward them off. Halloween is not a time of receiving Ryu it's an opportunity to appease the restless souls roaming Ninjago."

"I know my queen I just said that to rouse you up," Ryu winked mischievously and brought his captivating pearl-skinned wife closer. "Now don't get upset, but I signed Kai and Nya up for a trick-or-treating event that night. We won't be taking them ourselves." Ryu winced when Dao Ming's golden-amber eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect "O". Before his wife could belt angry accusations he silenced her with a kiss. She fought against him briefly before melting into his loving embrace. Once he was sure she had become complacent enough he gently pulled away, staring into her smoldering sunny orbs.

"I took care of everything, _joō _(queen). They'll be placed on a luxury bus with other kids around their age and taken to nice neighborhoods where they'll be chaperoned by twelve adults while they do their begging for candy. I checked it out thoroughly and Twilight has been doing this event for over twenty years and never had an incident. They'll be fine I promise."

Despite her husband's words, Dao Ming shook her head uncertainly causes her long, shiny, dark tresses to swish beautifully. "But Ryu…" she glanced back at her happy children, "they're my babies. I can't leave them with strangers. I wouldn't be able to relax knowing something could happen to them."

"Ming, look at me please," Ryu breathed softly and Dao Ming complied, meeting his strong earth-brown eyes. "Have I ever broken a promise to you before?"

Over the years since their marriage Dao Ming had never doubted her husband's words. Every promise he gave was kept and fulfilled. "No…" she whispered, "but still…"

"We'll pick them up at 9:00 sharp. I made reservations for us at the Eclipse Hotel for three nights for us and besides…" he placed his brow against hers tenderly, "Halloween is our anniversary and I want you all to myself that night. Perhaps even give you another child."

Dao Ming's cheeks went aflame into a fiery blush and she turned away from the sultry man before her. Ryu didn't relinquish his hold however only tightened it. She thought long and hard at his proposal. She hadn't forgotten this special time of the year for them and being able to spend their anniversary in a city known for its visual starry appeal and dark elegance was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She returned her gaze to his, "Okay…let's make this anniversary even more memorable than the last," she concurred sweetly.

Ryu let a smirk cross his lips and leaned down to claim his wife's lips once more.

"Ugh! Mom, dad can you two stop smooching so we can get going! Nya and I would like to see Twilight sometime this week!" Kai hollered impatiently at his parents.

Nya just giggled.

* * *

_Man…despite it being fall it's always hot and miserable out here, _Jay thought in discontent from the back seat of his parents' homemade vehicle. Ed had disengaged the sunroof top and allowed the desert sun to beat down upon the Walker family. It was that time of the year again for the Walkers. Since their home was stationed in the middle of nowhere amongst the Sea of Sand, around Halloween time they would traverse the desert to a city for Jay to go trick-or-treating like a regular kid. With Jay being the only child of Ed and Edna he was given almost everything he wanted…and he wanted to go trick-or-treating every Halloween.

"Well Jay, wasn't last year at Douglass Hills fun? I know you wanted to go to Ninjago City this year, but your father and I thought it would be nice to try Twilight instead. How does that sound to you?" Edna asked kindly, looking at her blue-eyed pubescent boy from the overhead rearview mirror.

Jay frowned in confusion. "Huh? Why? Ninjago City is the biggest city in the world and I wanted to see it. What happened?"

Ed glanced at his son as well. "Unfortunately, one of our orbital satellites strayed too close to Twilight's and is causing a massive jamming field to their broadcasting system. It's been restrained temporary, but the issue must be rectified immediately so your mother and I must go and save Twilight!" Jay's father exclaimed with a fist pump.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "From no T.V….," he deadpanned and Edna chuckled.

"Now Jay, this is important and Twilight is actually an enchanting city as well as a perfect place for Halloween spectacles," Edna reached over and placed her hand on her husband's. "Also, it's where your father and I got married," she sighed blissfully wearing a dust of pink on her fair cheeks. Ed looked at his wife with a heartfelt smile.

_Well, that makes it a hundred times better…_Jay thought sardonically.

"We had a lot of good times there, didn't we hun? Especially on our honeymoon when we—"

"Hey, I'm still back here and I'm not deaf!" Jay interrupted promptly. His parents laughed at his mortified expression.

"Oh Jay, you're eleven now," Edna said. "Pretty soon you'll be old enough to date, ya'know. Did we ever tell you we actually used to live in Twilight for the first three years of our marriage? We stayed in a crazy good condo and lived the highlife!"

"What?!" Jay erupted. "So you're saying out of the blue you two packed up and decided to leave a great city to come out into the desert and start a junkyard?! Oh well…that makes sense and thank you! I appreciate you bringing me into this heat wave known as the Devil's Armpit! It's nice to have such caring and thoughtful parents!"

"Hahaha, you got it wrong, Jay," Ed laughed. "You were born in Nesvaag remember?"

"Oh right, how can I forget the Devil's Butthole?" he mumbled and folded his arms. "It's only a reprieved memory."

"No, no young man, watch your tongue and the correct word is repressed," Edna chided motherly.

"Sorry mom…" Jay apologized and his mother smiled.

"So, is Twilight alright then?" She asked. Jay nodded after a brief intermission of contemplation.

"It is the second largest city in Ninjago, so it should be just as cool as Ninjago City. I'm all for it!" He cheered.

"Also, another thing, Jay" Ed began regrettably, "we don't know how long we'll be held up tomorrow rearranging the satellite so we may not be able to take you out on Halloween night. Not to worry though, we went ahead and signed you up for a trick-or-treating event for children. It's an annual occasion held specifically in Twilight where you'll board a bus filled with little trick-or-treaters like yourself and drive around doing your business. We'll pick you up at the bus stop afterwards so just stay with the adults until then, you got it?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I can't wait to show off my Thor costume and hopefully a few houses will be handing out that good ol' cotton candy!"

"We'll be sure to take pictures before we drop you off and when we pick you up just in case you make any new friends. I love seeing kids in costumes! They're so adorable!" Edna gushed and started chatting exuberantly with her husband.

Jay sat back and relaxed, for once unbothered by the blazing sphere of heat overhead and his talkative parents. Halloween was tomorrow night and he was going to enjoy himself like every year.

_New friends? Like I'll ever see them again even if I do make some…_He thought in forlorn retrospect.

"Hey Edna, what was the name of that hotel again? I keep forgetting…was it Lunar, Moon, or something?" Ed asked.

"The name of the hotel is Eclipse, dear," Edna replied. "Oh and Jay, you did remember to pack clean underwear this time, right?"

"Oh come on mom! Geez!"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"YES!"

* * *

"And…alterations are now complete," Dr. Julien-Chernov said and wiped his brow. "Resetting CPU and…activate!" The middle-aged doctor stepped away from the prone robotic body of an adolescent boy. His modesty covered by a thick white towel while the rest of his body remained bare. Pure hazel eyes snapped open in alertness and slowly the boy sat up and ran his digits up through his platinum blond silver hair.

"Well Zane, how do you feel?" The Doctor asked while observing the boy with a critical eye.

"I feel fine, father," Zane replied steadily and looked toward his creator. "But, inform me again why you altered my body to that of a child and reduced my intellect?"

"All in due time son, but first get dressed and come to the front of the cabin. The Falcon's Wing will be landing in Twilight in soon. I will explain my logic beforehand." The robotic engineering mastermind then left his son to his own devices and exited the chamber of the small lab in the back of the private jet, making his way to the front. Once there, he sat down in the plush white cushioned chair with a heavy sigh and cast his weathered gaze outside to the picturesque city below. It took only a few minutes for a fully clothed Zane to walk through the sliding door and join his father in the chair beside him.

Dr. Julien-Chernov kept his gaze leveled to the encroaching buildings and skyscrapers as he began to speak. "I realized something Zane. When I created you, all I had in mind for your specs was sheer perfection and that's why I gave you the name, Zane. You know this already, but…I would like to say it again," Sacha finally shifted his eyes to his now young son and smiled. "You were created to protect those who cannot protect themselves and I taught you many things to supply to this principle as well as mundane human things. You were always knowledgeable and inquisitive and I thought I succeeded in creating the perfect being, a real gift from God to walk among Man, but I was wrong. There was a critical flaw in your design which was entirely my fault. I built you with the body of a man…I taught you how to walk and talk as a man," he chuckled. "How backwards is that, right? Zane, you have the essence of a child, pure and innocent, but I never gave you the opportunity to develop your curiosity to its fullest which can only be achieved from childhood. Think of this as a learning experience and enthrall yourself in the wonderment that is boyhood. Mine was fun!"

"But father…what if I don't like it?" Zane questioned seriously. "I know my central processing unit has been altered nevertheless I still have above average intelligence for a child. What if I cannot mingle with the other children and only manage to arouse their suspicions?"

"I am aware this will be a test for you and I have no desire to keep you in a body you're not satisfied with. All I am asking is for you to try and if you don't like it I can reverse the alteration. Be yourself and relax, Zane. I'm sure everything will be fine. Now, there is a holiday coming up and it's the ideal celebration and even favorite amongst children. Do you know what it is?"

Zane pondered for a moment. "Today is the 30th of October, so…Halloween is the upcoming holiday," he deduced.

"Correct and do you know what Halloween is?" Dr. Julien-Chernov pressed good-naturedly and his son responded instantly.

"October 31st is the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows and the day initiating the triduum of Hallowmas, the time in the liturgical year dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints which are hallows, martyrs, and all the faithful departed believers. With accordance to many intellectuals, All Hallows' Eve is a Christianized feast initially influenced by Celtic harvest festivals, and festivals of the dead with possible pagan roots, particularly the Gaelic Samhain. Other scholars maintain that it originated independently of Samhain and has solely Christian roots. Typical festive Halloween activities include trick-or-treating also known as "guising", attending costume parties, decorating, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, lighting bonfires, apple bobbing, visiting haunted attractions, playing pranks, telling scary stories, and watching horror films. I am curious father…will I be partaking in all of these activities?"

"Right you are son on both accounts, but only the trick-or-treating one tomorrow night. If you wish to do the others then I'm sure we can find a way to satiate your curiosity," Sacha replied. Quite suddenly, a resounding resonance echoed through the cabin and safety belts sprouted from the seats and crisscrossed over the torsos of Zane and his father.

"_**DESTINATION REACHED. BEGINNING DESCENT INTO TWILIGHT INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. SEAT BELTS MUST REMAIN ENGAGED UNTIL AIRCRAFT COMES TO A COMPLETE STOP. WELCOME TO TWILIGHT DR. SACHA JULIEN-CHERNOV AND ZANE JULIEN-CHERNOV." **_

"Ah, thank you Genesis. Might I commend you on a remarkable job minimizes the turbulence throughout the trip?" Sacha remarked graciously. The male computerized voice had a deep Russian accent, perhaps to remind Sacha of his homeland, Kalinovka.

"_**SIR, THINK NOTHING OF IT. YOU PROGRAMMED ME TO NAVIGATE THE QUICKEST AND SAFEST ROUTES IN ALL AIR TRAVEL. I SIMPLY DID WHAT I WAS PROGRAMMED TO DO. DO YOU REQUIRE ANYTHING ELSE OF ME?"**_

"Maybe I should program you with a more liberal personality, Genesis. But, we'll discuss that later. May I have a stick of gum, please? I need to pop my ears."

"_**AS YOU WISH, DOCTOR."**_

Not a minute later, a cart full of refreshments and beverages sprung up from the floor of the bunker in front of the pair. I metallic arm lowered from the ceiling and hovered over the assorted packs of gum.

"_**WHICH BRAND WOULD APPEASE YOU, DOCTOR? I HAVE WINTERFRESH, DOUBLEMINT, CINNABURST, DENTYNE, DUBBLE BUBBLE, ORBIT, ICEBREAKERS, JUICY FRUIT, EXTRA, AND ECLIPSE."**_

"Juicy Fruit doesn't last very long so let's go with…Eclipse! Oh and Zane, remember that name because that's the name of the hotel we'll be staying in. Did I remember to sign you up for the trick-or-treat jamboree bus? Yes, yes I did. I just know you'll have a stupendous time! I'll be at an important meeting with a lady friend of mine tomorrow night, but we'll be sure to pick you up at 9:00. Do you want anything, Zane? Some watermelon perhaps?"

"No, father I am fine," Zane answered over his father's continuous chatter. He became lost within his own thoughts as the Falcon's Wing touched down on the runway.

_I am supposed to enjoy myself, witness life through the eyes of a child. If tomorrow is supposed to be about celebration then why do I sense…danger?_

* * *

Sasha closed her eyes happily and breathed in the fresh sea air wafting from the Beaufort Ocean. The spray of watery mist tickled her young face and she opened her eyes with a light giggle. She peered over the edge of the railings of her father's ship, the Hispaniola, and marveled at the sight of a school of dolphins diving in and out of the tides as if racing alongside the vessel, cackling merrily.

"Today's a great day to be out at sea, huh Sasha?"

The little girl turned to the soothing male voice of her father, Damiáno, and agreed readily. Her long loose red tresses blew around her face in a divine dance with the wind.

"You said it, daddy! This is the best and with tomorrow being Halloween we'll have a wonderful weekend!"

Damiáno smiled at his eldest daughter from his position at the helm, the charming display of dimples appearing on his cheeks. He left his station and descended the stairs to join her, letting the autumn wind freely play with his chin-length crimson hair as well. Despite the time of year the sun was warm and welcoming and Leviathan's waters pleasant and subdued.

"It's still a shame we couldn't spend Halloween in Poseidonia with your _mãe_ (momma) and _irmã_ (sister). Little Sophia is only four years old and was going to dress up as a sailor this year. Maa…I hope Aiesha takes some pictures for us so we can see them when we get back," the well fit and tanned Portuguese man said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry daddy she will and we'll be gone for only a few days. Let's just have fun!" Sasha shouted excitedly and started to twirl around in a circle in the middle of the deck gracefully. The crew of the Hispaniola cheered her on to see how many times she could spin without getting woozy. Damiáno laughed and grabbed his spinning daughter and placed her on his shoulders.

"You scurvy mates aren't getting my daughter dizzy for your own amusement," he voiced in a strong tone and his men groaned mockingly. Sasha laughed. "Still, you're right Sasha and I can't forget to take pictures of you my little water nymph," Damiáno cooed and tickled his daughter's sides. Sasha laughed harder and he gave a heavy chuckle, "But, I'm still in shock about receiving a call from the mayor of Twilight himself saying he desperately needed fresh fish from our waters for some Ball. He was so frantic that he offered to pay triple the standard price for the shipment to arrive before Halloween. *Sigh*…Couldn't exactly say no to that since we could do with the extra money."

Sasha settled down with a last few giggles and looked down at her father's head. "You'll still be able to take me trick-or-treating though, right?" She asked, but frowned when he sighed.

"Oh baby girl, you know I would if I could, but after the shipment is delivered I'll have to check in with mayor and run system maintenances on the Hispaniola…"

"Daddy…but—"

"Keep your chin up Sasha you'll still be able to go, okay?" The captain soothed.

Sasha sniffed softly, "R-Really…?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard? A kid's gotta have candy!" He quipped playfully. "Before I took the job I asked the mayor how long he would keep me and my crew and when he said most of Halloween I almost refused knowing that all holidays I spend with my family no exceptions. That was when he tripled the price and offered to book me, you, and my crew up at the exclusive Eclipse Hotel free of charge AND sign you up for the Trick-or-Treat Tour for children. You'll be able to go trick-or-treating with a bus full of other little kids all over Twilight and afterwards we can watch movies and eat salmon all night long. Plus, the day after we can have fun just you and me. Whaddaya say, baby girl?"

The little grey-eyed girl kissed the top of her father's head in gratitude. "I think you're the best daddy in the world. I love you daddy," she said softly.

"I love you too my little water nymph," he sighed and lifted her from his shoulders to place her on her feet. "Come on, let's go inside and get some lemonade."

Sasha nodded and took his large hand and together they traveled up the stairs and into the ship's cabin. Once they made it to the kitchen, Sasha sat on the stool at the counter while her father removed the pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator.

"Daddy, do you think when I grow up I can be a performer?"

Damiáno placed two glasses on the counter and sat across from his daughter. "The way I see it you can be anything you want to be as long as you work hard to achieve it. I've seen you dance Sasha and I've heard you sing and let me tell ya," he filled a glass for her and slid it into her waiting hand before pouring one for himself. "When you sing and dance, Leviathan himself stops whatever he's doing and watches you."

"How do you know?" She questioned and took a few sips, relishing the feel of the sweet cool liquid glide down her throat and satiates her thirst.

"Because the waters become tranquil," he replied simply with a shrug though his bluish-grey eyes twinkled adoringly.

Sasha sat down her glass and fingered the smooth surface hesitantly. "Do you think I'll ever find a…a dance partner?" She asked next and her father stopped himself from taking a drink from his own glass, his eyes wide and bewildered. His shock soon left his face and he chuckled when he caught the sight of rouge on her caramel cheeks.

"So that's what the real question is, huh? Haha…you are getting to that age, aren't you? I was hoping not to talk about this until later…much later…" he grumbled to himself, but gave his attention to his little girl. "Sasha, is there someone back home that you like?" Damiáno inquired and commenced with downing his lemonade.

"S-Sort of…" she cleared her throat awkwardly, "I'm sure you may know his father…its Carlos Amorousso."

"Ah yes, his father is captain of the Venezuela. He's a good kid from what Raul tells me, but what do you like about him?"

"Oh daddy, he's so sweet and kind and very smart!" Sasha gushed with admiration shining in her grey depths. "He loves birds just as much as I do and I know he wants to follow in his dad's footsteps. In fact, he's training his peregrine falcon in hopes of somehow using him for extended navigation and such! Wouldn't that be amazing?! And he's so cute with his glasses and long brown hair…he keeps it in a low ponytail most of the time, but he said he was thinking about cutting it. I hope he doesn't, I don't think he looks like a girl…" the crimson-haired ten year old spaced out, cupping her blushing cheeks in her palms and leaning her elbows on the counter lazily.

Her father cocked an eyebrow and eyed his daughter's whimsical expression. "Oh great, puppy love," he groaned and thumped Sasha's forehead to get her attention. "Baby girl, you're young and yeah I'm aware you're going to start dating soon, though not anytime soon. Let me just give you a little heads up about love," he locked his gaze with hers. "It will hit you when you least expect it."

Sasha blinked. "What…?"

The captain of the Hispaniola stood up from his stool and gulped down the last of his lemonade. "It could be the very next person you sit beside and if you talk to that person and they look you in the eye while giving a certain smile. You'll feel that spark from your heart and it will drown you like a tsunami until all you can think about is getting to know that person better."

He turned and headed for the door, but prior to opening it he gave his puberty-hitting daughter a mysterious look over his shoulder. "It's true…that's how your mother got me…and I thought I was in love with someone else…"

When Sasha's father left the kitchen to return to the deck, she stayed seated wearing a dumbstruck expression.

…_I wonder what he meant by that... _She thought, obviously unknowing of how true her father's words were.

* * *

The Village Chief of Shika glanced at his young niece from his peripheral as he drove his lumber truck down the highway. She was faced away from him in a slouched position; her reflection from the window gave away her bothered and discontented expression.

Daichi released a deep sigh. "It's been three hours, Shine. Are you really that angry with me?"

"Yes," she replied shortly.

Daichi sighed again. "Shine, I know you love Shika. I love Shika too, but I didn't want to leave you alone in that house so you could grieve and cry like last year. You locked the door and refused to come out of your parents' cabin and when Hansuke or any of the neighbors couldn't convince you to open the door I had to step in and break it down and retrieve you. Tomorrow is Halloween and it's the anniversary of your mother's death, you've been grieving for four years now. This is not what my sister would've wanted for you."

Ayane's body began to shake and she buried her face in her black windbreaker.

"You haven't been trick-or-treating before and I would like for you to participate this year. I knew you wouldn't in Shika, so I thought you would in Twilight. It's a beautiful city—"

"I don't want to see a city. I want to go home," Ayane choked out and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'll never celebrate Halloween. It would be cruel to mother."

"Really? How so?" Daichi asked. His mouth set in a thin line. The bright blond girl turned to her uncle incredulously; her mismatched irises of sky blue and mint green wide with disbelief.

"How could you say that…?" She whispered. "You know why. Don't be mean."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry…My sister would want her only daughter to be miserable and seclude herself to the point of mental breakdown. She would want her to keep asking herself, why my mother!? Why my mother!? Never willing to accept the loss and move on towards a brighter future. Yes…my sister was a cruel and sickly woman—"

"Don't say that! No she wasn't!"

"Then why are you making her out to be?!"

Ayane inhaled sharply, the whites within her eyes red as tears streamed rapidly down her sun-kissed cheeks.

"Everyone has their period of mourning Ayane, but when your mother was alive did she ever say after I'm gone never move on?! No! She always told you to keep shining like the sun, to succeed in life! You're the one not honoring her memory…not me…"

Daichi didn't look at his only niece, his only living relative. His stern baby blue eyes focused on the road while his massive bone-crushing hands gripped the steering wheel tight. Ayane stayed silent, but turned away from her uncle again to stare at the traffic outside her window.

Neither blond spoke for a very long time…

Ayane thought long and hard about what her uncle said. But, for the life of her she just couldn't understand how grieving for the loss of a loved one for any amount of time would be considered dishonorable. She closed her eyes and could easily imagine the lovely though pale visage of her dearly departed mother. There was something else though…it was so obvious now, but then she couldn't see it because all she focused on was her own grief. But there…the curve of her lips…she was smiling despite her pain, despite the knowledge of her impending death…she always smiled.

_**My sun…my precious little sun…you'll always shine for everyone…not just me…won't you…?**_

More tears fell, but these tears were not from grief, they were from foolishness. She _was_ dishonoring her mother. She hadn't smiled once since her death. She'd been as forlorn as a bare and misty forest, constantly howling her sorrows to a moon that had long forsaken her.

_Mother…I'm so sorry… _She thought desolately. When she finally opened her eyes they shined with a new light, a light of resolution and repentance. Wordlessly she removed the golden flute from the secured strap around her waist and placed it to her lips.

The melody that flowed from the instrument was strong and joyful, from a heart born anew.

Daichi smiled as he listened to the uplifting tune and tapped his fingers to the rhythm against the steering wheel. The music lasted only a few minutes, but when Ayane was finished and pulled her mother's memento from her lips, she wore a small soft smile.

"I'll get stronger, Uncle Dai. I promise."

The proud uncle glanced at her with inquisitiveness. "Good, the first thing you can do to prove this new oath of strength is go trick-or-treating with other kids on Halloween night."

"Wha..?"

"Well, this lumber can't deliver itself, Shine. I knew you would turn around before we got to Twilight, so I took the liberty of signing you up to participate in a Halloween trick-or-treating event. You'll be going from house to house chaperoned of course with other children and I'll pick you up at 9:00 at the bus stop. Then we'll return to the Eclipse Hotel where we'll be staying over the weekend before heading back to Shika."

"Wha…?"

"Oh and don't worry you have a costume to wear. Mrs. Urameshi made it for you one month in advance. It's in my suitcase, I'll show it to you when we get settled in."

"Wha…?"

"I know…it'll be fun," Daichi smirked.

* * *

A petite adolescent girl with cascading snow white hair and skin of rich bronze sat atop of her neatly made bed. Her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms circled around them. The pale stream of moonlight gave the bleak room luminosity and the rotating ceiling fan above brought forth circulation. Bewitching russet garnet eyes gazed towards the window above her dresser to the outside darkness that had been calling her for days now. Beside the girl on the bed curled into a tight snug ball was a small black kitten, blissful in its slumber.

"Am I getting sick…? What is this bizarre feeling…? I hear someone's voice…calling to me. It's faint…and laced in sorrow and agony. What am I supposed to do…?" She wondered in a dazed stupor. Then a light knock sounded from her door.

"Ebony?" A wise and motherly voice called and slowly the door creaked open to reveal a trim distinguished nun, her crucifix catching the light of the moon and gleaming brilliantly against the darkness. In her hands she carried a steaming plate of roasted chicken and an ear of corn. She made her way to the stationary child and sat beside her on the opposite of the kitten.

"You didn't come to dinner," she said softly and placed the plate on Ebony's nightstand. "So I thought I'd bring you a plate to make sure you ate." Sister Ophelia tilted her head and peered closely at the young girl next to her, the bright hue of topaz from her eyes vigilant and knowing.

"What is troubling you tonight, Ebony? Or should I ask, what has been troubling you for many nights?"

Ebony kept her focus on the window. "Do you believe in lost souls, Sister Ophelia?" She questioned.

The nun hesitated. "Do you mean angels?"

"No, not angels…lost souls…spirits of the dead. Do you believe in them?"

"Yes," she answered with certainty and the young girl moved her gaze to her. "The restless roam the lands and are empowered by darkness. Sometimes they are lost other times they are seeking vengeance. This time of year especially, that's why on Halloween night the lights go out early and you children are to be in bed by seven. This rule is imperative and is enforced to keep everyone safe from the elevated evil."

Ebony's dark eyes grew dark with sadness. "But…what if one was crying for help? Do we ignore?"

The Reverend Mother sighed and ran her fingers down the child's smooth cheek. "Oh Ebony, are you having nightmares?"

She didn't answer because she wasn't sure. Was she conscious or not during the calling for salvation?

Sister Ophelia took her silence as a "yes". "Always pray to our lord for protection and guidance, Ebony. Only HE can give the ultimate salvation. Keep your faith in HIM and you'll be rewarded with pleasant dreams."

Ebony remained silent and the head nun rose from the bed soundlessly. "Please eat and I'll see you in the morning, my sweet." She bent herself at the waist and kissed the stoic girl's forehead then left the room, closing the door behind her gently.

The mysterious girl opened her hand and stared at the blood red amulet in her palm.

"Should I go, mother…? When the darkness has reached its peak in power…? Should I go and liberate the lost soul myself…?"

Her only answer…was a soft pulsating red glow…

* * *

**Now I know what you guys are thinking…where's Lloyd right? Well, I really did try to put him in this, but something just didn't feel right with his scenario and dialogue. While he SHOULD be in any Halloween fic he won't be in this one. I'm so sorry people. I tried. I really did, but I couldn't. I guess it's because I was already breaking the fourth wall and if I was to insert Lloyd or even Dominique in this it would get even more confusing than it probably already is. I assure you though that this is only the introductory chapter to set the premise. Everyone is headed for Twilight to celebrate Halloween and surprisingly are all booked at the same hotel well…all except Ebony of course, but more of that last bit will be explained later. Most of everything will fall in place next chapter which won't be released until Halloween. Whether or not it will be the last chapter remains to be seen, though I think this will run no more than three. I hope everyone enjoyed this beginning to a surely exciting/creepy story!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
